musicfandomcom-20200222-history
13 (Black Sabbath album)
doom metal | Length = 53:18 | Label = Vertigo, Universal | Producer = Rick Rubin | Last album = Forbidden (1995) | This album = 13 (2013) }} 13 is the nineteenth studio album by British heavy metal band Black Sabbath. The album was released on 10 June 2013 in Europe and 11 June 2013 in North America, via Vertigo Records and Republic Records in the US, and via Vertigo Records worldwide. It is the first studio album released by Black Sabbath since Forbidden (1995), and their first studio recording with original singer Ozzy Osbourne and bassist Geezer Butler since the live album Reunion (1998), which contained two new studio tracks. It is also the first studio album with Osbourne since Never Say Die! (1978), and with Butler since Cross Purposes (1994). This is also the first Black Sabbath studio album since Never Say Die! not to feature longtime keyboardist Geoff Nicholls, and the first since The Eternal Idol (1987) on Vertigo (outside the US and Canada). Black Sabbath's original line-up first began work on a new studio album in 2001 with producer Rick Rubin. The album's development was delayed because Osbourne was in the middle of finishing his eighth solo album Down to Earth, and the rest of the band members eventually went on to pursue other projects, including GZR and Heaven & Hell. When Black Sabbath announced the end of their hiatus on 11 November 2011, the band announced that they would restart work on a new album with Rubin. In addition to original members Osbourne, Butler and guitarist Tony Iommi, they were joined at the recording sessions by drummer Brad Wilk, of Rage Against the Machine and Audioslave, following original drummer Bill Ward's decision to not participate in the reunion, due to a "contractual dispute". The album became available for streaming on iTunes on 3 June 2013. Track listing | total_length = 53:36 | title1 = End of the Beginning | length1 = 8:05 | title2 = God Is Dead? | length2 = 8:52 | title3 = Loner | length3 = 4:59 | title4 = Zeitgeist | length4 = 4:37 | title5 = Age of Reason | length5 = 7:01 | title6 = Live Forever | length6 = 4:46 | title7 = Damaged Soul | length7 = 7:51 | title8 = Dear Father | length8 = 7:20 }} | collapsed = no | title1 = Methademic | length1 = 5:57 | title2 = Peace of Mind | length2 = 3:40 | title3 = Pariah | length3 = 5:34 | total_length = 15:11}} | collapsed = no | title9 = Methademic | length9 = 5:57 | title10 = Peace of Mind | length10 = 3:40 | title11 = Pariah | length11 = 5:34 | title12 = Dirty Women | note12 = Live in Australia 2013 | length12 = 7:21 | total_length = 76:10}} | collapsed = no | title9 = Naïveté in Black | length9 = 3:50 | total_length = 57:26 }} | collapsed = no | title1 = Methademic | length1 = 5:57 | title2 = Peace of Mind | length2 = 3:40 | title3 = Pariah | length3 = 5:34 | title4 = Naïveté in Black | length4 = 3:50 | total_length = 19:01 }} Personnel Black Sabbath *Ozzy Osbourne – vocals, harmonica *Tony Iommi – guitars *Geezer Butler – bass guitar Session members *Brad Wilk – drums, percussion Production *Rick Rubin – production *Greg Fidelman – engineering *Mike Exeter – additional engineering *Dana Nielsen – additional engineering *Andrew Scheps – mixing *Stephen Marcussen – mastering *Stewart Whitmore – mastering References External links * Black Sabbath official website Category:Albums Category:2013 albums